


Home.

by hawkeyescoffee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mello-centric, Not Beta Read, Wammy's Era, a lot of headconons, i'm sorry about that, short and sappy, written for MattMelloWeek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyescoffee/pseuds/hawkeyescoffee
Summary: There neatly next to each other was a wall of lookers, for the children’s outer wear, arranged in alphabetical order, Miha- Mello found his between a kid named Matt and one named Oliver.Written for MattMelloWeek2018 on tumblr earlier this yearday 1: Memories





	Home.

The wind was blowing into his face, but he refused to close his eyes or to hold on to the tall figure next to him. The grieve was still cold and deeply set into his bones but he pretended that the tears streaming down his face were only the winds fault.

Mihael was shaking with silent sobs.

For a moment the man next to him debated weather he should comfort him or not; the boy saw the crease between the stranger’s eyebrows and he wanted to…

No. With burning anger he rubbed at his freezing face. Mihael didn’t need help. He didn’t need pity. His parents may be dead, and his relatives may have just given him away like an unloved pet, but he could deal with this on his own; he had to.

This orphanage, it couldn’t be that bad, right?

This Roger person said that he was exceptional intelligent, that he would study here with other genius level kids to succeed the world greatest detective. This was a chance. He could prove himself worthy. These other dipshits won’t know what hit them when he’ll arrive there. His family would regret abandoning him. All of them would regret underestimating him.

Than he stood still, when the door step appeared before them out of the snow. It was an impressive building, with colorful glass and ancient brick façade. Wait, were there people in the window? It was to hard to tell. Now that he stood before his new life, he felt weird. It was one thing to talk and hear about it, another to actually be here.

Roger hold the door open for him and he slipped in silently. The hall was just as intimidating than the rest of Wammy’s house, huge, old and somewhat suffocating. And as he slipped out of his boots and coat, a truckload of children eyed him curious. Mihael glared at them all, while tearing of his hat, his blonde, long hair falling around his face in messy strands.

Only a few of them seemed impressed by the new kids’ antics, the majority still watching him almost bored. Just another new child, another one to beat in the quest to become the next L. Nothing special. One boy ignored him entirely though. Glaring Mihael mustered him a couple of moments. He was skinny and pale and wore an oversized grey sweater, his hair was a messy mob of ginger. For some reason he wore googles indoors. Even though he stood with the other orphans his attention was seemingly preoccupied by a red Gameboy color, that he held in his sweater paws. Why did he leave his room, when he wasn’t interested in looking at the newbie at all?

_What a weirdo_ , Mihael thought and turned with a frown back to Roger, who tried to smile at him. The boy just rolled his eyes, while he followed the director into his office to be officially welcomed into his new life as Mello.

_Mello._

He knew that that would be his new name. Roger tolled him that he would get a code name when he was to be accepted here, that the children wouldn’t need their past, just the promise of a possible future as L, as the smartest person in the world.

Leaving his past behind, leaving Mihael Keehl behind, together with his parents, his neighborhood, his old friends, his home, his identity up until this point. He had known that this was the consequence of accepting to go with Roger to England, but…

His mother’s rosary weighted heavy against his chest. He always questioned religion and his mother’s seemingly unshakeable faith but wasn’t church also a part of Mihael?

Would it be a part of Mello as well?

He listened to Roger repeating that he was one of a few smart enough to be here, that he would get almost everything he wants if he was just showing good enough results, that wearing the mask of L was an exceptional honor.

At the end, he handed the boy his dorm room number and his class schedule, remarking that his few belongings were already stored at his new home. He took the documents wordlessly and thanked the adult when he left the room, with is coat and shoes in hand.

Mello doubted if this loveless place could ever become his home.

He took a deep breath and made his way back to the front hall first. There neatly next to each other was a wall of lookers, for the children’s outer wear, arranged in alphabetical order, Miha- Mello found his between a kid named Matt and one named Oliver.

_Matt_.

The dorms were also occupied within the alphabet. This Matt kid would be his roommate for now or till another child with a letter above them would come in and disrupt the order. Did he steal someone’s roommate? Were Matt and Oliver friends? Did he separate them?

No. He didn’t have time war anxious thoughts like this. He was here to win, not to make friends. Matt was someone he had to get along with as the person he shared his living space with, they didn’t have to be friendly.

He left his stuff in the locker and put on the grey house shoes provided inside. For a moment he studied his reflection in the mirror: His hair was a mess of fine blonde knots, that were way too long at this point. It reached his shoulder blades, but no one took the time to cut it for him, back home. With a burn of embarrassment, he noticed that his blue eyes still had red edges, undeniable proof that he cried. What a testimony of his weakness. The knitted jumper he wore was dark red and a little loose, his black jeans were old and greyish at this point. He closed the looker door.

_Mello_ it said in slick, impersonal letters. His new name.

With gritted teeth the boy made his way down the hall to the hallways with the kid’s rooms.  Other children still mustered him, as he came by the common rooms, but he just held his chin high and ignored their whispers.

He would surpass them all.

He would! So, no one could ever look down on him.

The door that leaded to his new room looked just like any other door in the hallway, just the number and the name tag was different. Matt and Mello. For a second he thought about knocking but the other kid was probably in a common area with his friends. He put the key into the lock, but it was open. So, he pushed it open to find a wide room with two sets of identical furniture separated by a strip of floor to walk into the room. Two beds with a nightstand each, a closet with a mirror for both across from each other, chairs with a low table in between and desks with computers in front of the window.

The left side of the room had way more personality, than the other. The desk was clattered in worksheets, CDs and old floppy discs, various clothes made the comfy looking grey chair almost unrecognizable and the closet was wide open, messy inside as well. The gray bed sheets were replaced with star printed ones, which were unmade, and a lean figure was laying in it. Grey sweater and ginger hair. It was the boy who ignored him earlier. Still with Gameboy in hand. Mello sighed. At least this one will leave him alone, he guessed. He crossed the space to his closet without acknowledge Matt in any way. He looked inside and yes, his few possessions were put there neatly next to basic uniform clothes.

Then he sat down on his bed, not quite sure what to do next. Than the low sounds of the video game died down and Matt also sat up with crossed legs. It was the first time he reacted to Mellos present. With his left hand he shoved up his googles to revel attentive green eyes.

“Hi.”, he said, “I’m Matt but you probably already knew that.” The last statement was delivered with a slight grin. The blonde boy felt himself nodding. There was no reason to be rude to Matt, not yet anyway. “Hello Matt.”, his own accent made him cringe. He needed to work on that. “I’m…”

_Mihael_

He hesitated just a moment.

“I’m Mello.”, Matts bright eyes looked at him bemused not pitiful and a grin on his own pulled on his lips, “but you probably already knew that too.”

“Hey, Mello. We have dinner now. Do you want to come and sit with me?”, Matt asked after a short while of somewhat comfortable silence and hoped of, effortlessly. Licking his lips Mello stood. “Why would you want me there? You probably have friends of your own” Matt just shrugged. “Why not?”

And he couldn’t argue that.

 

Mello woke up and with a look at his phone he groaned. It was only around 4 a.m. The warm body next to him did twitch a little but the breathing was even with sleep anyway. Mello smiled. It was weird that he dreamed about his first day at Wammy’s. The day he met Matt. His best friend, the love of his life, _his home_. Even though he wouldn’t say any of that out loud. He could almost hear the red head laughing at him for being so corny.

He didn’t know how much he would fall for that idiot that faithful day. Matt was the first person to be genuinely nice to him and the first person Mello was loyal to. After that they were inseparable most of their short childhood together. And god, did he take long to realize that he was in love with his best friend. In retrospect Near probably knew way longer than them but he would never admit that out loud either.

The first year without Near was the best year he had at Wammy’s anyway.

Matt was wiggling out of the blanket next to him as if could sense that Mello was awake. The blond one rolled his eyes and placed at tender kiss on the now dark red hair. Matt blinked at him vaguely conscious. “Bad dream?”, he asked and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Holding on close to him Mello replied lazily: No, just a weird one.” “Good weird or bad weird?”, Matt kept talking between kisses, down Mello’s neck, smiling.

They were staying in a cheap motel, stinking of smoke and faint urine but that didn’t matter that much, at least to Mello because the dream just confirmed what he knew long enough. The orphanage was never his home, nor was the mafia. Matt was his home. He could feel home anywhere with him.

The rosary around his neck wasn’t heavy at all anymore, as he sunk closer into the embrace and back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, unfortunately for me this was the only prompt I did in time lol  
> (Next year will be more productive?)  
> Anyhow I have a lot of feelings about those to still.
> 
> (Currently working on a whole AU fic, bc what I had in mind for day two got out of hand. I'm probs gonna post that here too when I'm ready. And when I have someone to beta it.)
> 
> Please tell me if you found mistakes, it's unbetaed and I hate posting fics like this tbh


End file.
